


You Knocked Me Off the Ground From the Start

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/F, Jogan mention, Rule 63, Sex Toys, There's actually a plot somehow, harold - Freeform, if you know me I didn't write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: It's r63 Jogan smut, okay? I don't wanna talk about it
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. BHNE (Before Hell Night Era)

**Author's Note:**

> Gay people exist, Erika

“God, I need to get railed.”

Logan pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her book in annoyance. “You fucked up with Casey, and now  _ we _ have to suffer all of your horny complaints?”

Erika sighed as she abandoned her notes. “C’mon, you two have been single longer than I have, you don’t have any sympathy for me?”

Lo just stared deadpan at their friend, but Julianna rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda been needing it, too.”

“See, thank you. Jules never even talks about relationships, but at least she’ll commiserate with me, Miss Vanilla.”

Lo glared. “I am not, I just can’t relate.”

“Please, you proved you’re just as horny as me last year-”

“You didn’t let me finish. I’m not interested in getting fucked. The nice big strap on I’ve got in my nightstand drawer says I’m plenty interested in the other way around.”

Her green eyes glittered with a smirk as Erika laughed in shock. Jules hoped her flush wasn’t noticeable and that her widened eyes and quiet gulp wasn’t damning.

“Well, damn. I stand corrected,” Erika laughed. “We just don’t think about...that sort of thing I guess.”

_ Speak for yourself _ , Jules thought, her mind very much currently occupied with That Sort of Thing.

“Jules?” Lo was eyeing her a bit when she snapped out of it. “Are you okay?”

Jules picked up her books suddenly. “Just spaced out. So I um. Probably should go...lay down. Yeah.” She tried to leave the common room as if she wasn’t making a beeline for her vibrator, and god did she hope that Erika didn’t figure out the answer to the questioning look she had on her face.


	2. AHNE (After Hell Night Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the smut goodbye everyone I can't show my face after this one

Julianna had a problem. Yes, the nightmares had lessened. Yes, the physical pain had improved. Yes, her and Lo had landed on “we should probably just date, right?” after a while of dancing around each other in the friends-who-are-way-too-affectionate-with-each-other phase. So things were going quite well for her, all things considered. Except one thing.

She hadn’t gotten off since before Hell Night.

For a while, she was simply too physically and mentally traumatized to even think about it. Then it was a matter of getting back her fine motor skills. And then there was still the guilt. Her mind would stray to the girl she loved, and it would take her right back to that dreadful third floor now that she knew her secret. And she hated it. Other times she would even wake up from a wet dream, just to find the dream’s subject (when Lo was the subject, that is; there was that one with Elizabeth though….anyway-) with her arms around her, sleeping unaware. Jules was accidentally edging herself, but she really didn’t know what to do on her own anymore. Until she started dating Logan.

She found herself straddling the taller girl’s lap one day, her hand running through long blonde hair as Lo trailed her mouth along her neck. Neither knew how long they’d been like this, but Jules was already keyed up. As slender fingers kneaded her thighs just barely under the hem of her dress, Jules felt concern flash through her mind as another wave of arousal rushed through her. What if it wasn’t different with Lo? What if she was broken and just couldn’t come any more? What if it made Lo feel bad? She realized the easiest solution to this would be to get down on her knees and eat her out until neither of them could think for a little while, and, yes, after the moan that came out of Lo’s mouth when she played with her nipples, that sounded like a  _ really _ good idea.

Jules slid down Lo’s body, sliding up her shirt slightly to kiss her way down until she was sitting back on her heels. She looked up as she left open-mouthed kisses along her thighs. “Lo...can I?”

The girl above her shuddered and spread her legs. “Jules,  _ please _ , I want your mouth so bad…”

Jules smirked, pleased to hear words she never thought she’d hear in that voice. Lo lifted up slightly off the couch to hike her skirt up just enough while Jules slid her underwear off. She could tease, she thought, but after three years of wanting her head buried between these thighs she thinks she’d much rather get her girlfriend off.

“Anything you want, babe.”

Jules pressed her tongue into Lo, humming a noise of both arousal and relief at the taste on her lips. She thought she could die happy as she licked across her girlfriend’s clit and received the most gorgeous moan she’d ever heard in response. She ran her tongue and lips across all of Lo, lapping up all of the wetness that had begun to cover Lo’s thighs and Jules’s face.

“God, you taste good,” Jules mused before fucking into Lo with her tongue.

“Please, Jules,  _ don’t stop _ .”

She’d have to stop in order to explain how she’d happily spend the rest of her life on her knees for her, which she wouldn’t dream of. So instead she continued to show her.

When Logan’s moans became louder and increasingly broken, Jules felt a hand in her hair gently but directly guide her where she needed her. She looked up through her lashes as she sucked in pulses, circling her tongue around her clit relentlessly as Lo arched into her, hips rolling against her mouth.

“Fuck, just like that,  _ Jules _ !”

Lo shuddered, coming against her mouth, but Jules never let up. She loved the noises and the taste too much, and if the way she was practically grinding against her face was any indication, Lo was not complaining.

“Fuck, one more Jules, please, I’ll do anything-”

“C’mon, doll, you can come on my face again, don’t be shy.”

As she sealed her lips around her girlfriend’s clit again, she felt Lo’s thighs trembling on either side of her head as she rode out another orgasm. She fell back against the couch cushions, and Jules leaned her head against her leg, dazed.

“God, that was so good,” Lo murmured reverently. The look on her face seemed like adoration, and something more intense, and Jules felt her heart flutter at how new it still felt from Lo. “Your turn, gorgeous.”

“I’m okay, I-” She stood up and swayed, lightheaded because, well, her blood had rushed elsewhere.

Lo rose to her feet to grip her arms, steadying her, before pulling her in for a kiss. Despite her reservations, her body betrayed her by pressing against the blonde in need. When Lo started rubbing circles into her hips -  _ god she needed that elsewhere _ \- she pulled back and looked her in the eye intently.

“I’m...nervous.”

Logan blinked. Despite looking confused, she led her by the hand to sit at the edge of Julianna’s bed. She didn’t let go of her hand even once they were settled. Jules felt grateful for the reassurance because she was hesitant to look Lo in the eyes at the moment.

“I um. See there’s this problem where I...Ihaven’tgottenoffsinceHellNight.” It came out rushed, but she felt a bit proud of herself to have said it at all. Maybe she wasn't as confident when opening up as she was when eating her girlfriend out, but maybe it was easier to let her guard down to Lo now after all.

“You haven’t? Since...shit, Jules, that’s a long time.” Lo brought her hand to her lips and kissed them gently in juxtaposition to the dark tone of what followed. “I could’ve helped you out a long time ago, huh."

Jules’s breath hitched. “Lo, it’s not that I haven’t tried, I think I’ve just had too much on my mind...to actually come.”

Lo considered for a moment. “Do you want me to? Help you, that is? I don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m just-” she bit her lip and their eyes met as Jules gathered her confidence again. “-really invested in making you come now.”

Well what else was she supposed to say to that?

“...oh fuck it, might as well try,” Jules muttered before surging forward to press their lips together and straddle her girlfriend once more. Lo responded just as eagerly as she’d promised, but quickly lifted the smaller girl to flip her onto her back. Jules felt a leg slide between hers, and she gladly ground herself against it as Lo went back to marks she’d already left along her neck and bit down on them. 

“What got you the closest last time you tried, my love?” Lo’s soft voice whispered hotly against her ear, making her shiver.

“V-vibrator. I was thinking about… _ god _ , Lo, I was thinking about you fucking me.”

Lo smirked. “Do you think about me a lot, princess?”

Jules tried to glare up at her smug girlfriend, but she was pretty sure her face fell to desperation when a hand finally traveled up her skirt. “Yes,” she whispered, nearly inaudibly.

“Then let me give you more to think about, babe.”

Lo’s fingers slipped under her completely ruined underwear, sliding easily between her folds. Jules pressed her palm to her mouth to hold back a groan when two fingers sunk into her, curling immediately where she wanted them. Her eyes fluttered closed as Lo began fucking her steadily with those long, gorgeous fingers. She barely heard the rummaging in her bedside table, and she only just realized what was happening as she heard and felt buzzing against her clit.

“ _ Logan, yes _ .”

“Do you think you can take it higher?”

“Give me all you’ve got, babe-  _ oh fuck _ .”

Lo laughed, not mockingly, but rather victoriously, as she very quickly turned the vibrator to its highest setting, pressing it against her in small circles.

“Lo, please, I need another finger-  _ yes _ .”

There was no hesitation, no teasing. Maybe another time, but this time Lo seemed to take her task very seriously, and  _ holy fuck _ between the pressure inside her, the stimulation on her clit, and the taste of Logan still on her tongue, she realized she was right at the edge.

“Logan, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close, please I need it so fucking badly.” She was nearly sobbing, but she was still stuck right at the precipice, needing one more nudge to push her over.

“Yes, Jules! That’s such a good girl, come on now-” Jules was shaking because that was it, she was finally going to fall into sweet release, and as Lo kept going- “-come for me, angel, you’re doing so fucking good, you can come for me now-” she nearly blacked out as her orgasm finally overtook her small body, a silent scream on her lips, her girlfriend coaxing her through it with soft kisses to her face and her hands massaging her through it.

Maybe she did black out, or maybe she just lost track of time, because sometime after, she felt cleaner somehow and found herself cuddled up against her girlfriend with fingers stroking her hair.

“Is it weird to say thank you after sex?” Jules babbled sleepily. “I feel like I owe you.”

“Rest, Jules. Don’t worry, it was definitely my pleasure, too.” Lo pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a moment of silence, Lo added, “But...later we could go again. What all was it that you’ve thought about me doing to you before?”

“...would it be too much trouble for you to go get that strap on?”

“To see how pretty you look with it filling you up? Absolutely not.”

“Okay, nope, no way I can sleep after that, please fuck me again  _ now _ .”


End file.
